Stuart Adams
Lieutenant General Stuart Adams was an officer of the Vektan ISA and was in charge of the SD weapons platform during the outbreak of the Second Extrasolar War. Unknown to the ISA, Adams was a Helghast collaborator who was responsible for allowing the Helghast to bypass Vekta's defenses. Biography Background A native Vektan, Stuart Adams proved to be a capable soldier of the ISA and eventually earned the rank of Lieutenant General. In 2356, Adams was appointed the military commander of the SD weapons platform. Unknown to his superiors, Adams covertly made contact with Autarch Scolar Visari of the Helghan Empire, and was convinced by the Autarch to join the Helghast after being showed visions of power, and the dreams of the Helghast. Adams also turn his colleague, General Dwight Stratson, to the Helghast, and the two were secretly in contact with one another, and stayed in contact with the Helghast through General Armin Metrac. In 2357, Visari finally made plans to invade Vekta. Adams was instructed to disable the SD platform and allowing the Helghast Third Army, led by General Joseph Lente, to easily bypass Vekta's orbital defenses (with the help of Stratson, who would lead ISA forces away from the cities). Adams would then reactivate the platform in time to destroy any UCA reinforcements sent from Earth. He also tried to have Captain Jan Templar killed as he was a promising soldier who could hinder their plans. One of his men (or even him) tried to kill Templar with an M82 Assault Rifle, taken from the weapons platform during a training exercise. The culprit was never discovered, although it raised a lot of questions among the ISA, who believed the culprit to be a Helghast sympathizer. Second Extrasolar War In August 2357, the Helghast fleet began their invasion of Vekta. Adams ordered the orbital defense network to fire on the invaders, but in reality allows them to pass unhindered and using the excuse of a weapons malfunction as the cause for the network's disability. As the Helghast rampage through the ISA defenses, Adams waits impatiently for General Bradley Vaughton, who possessed the other security key to reactivate the platform's defense system. When Vaughton finally arrives, Adams greets him and together they reactivated the platform. Shortly afterwards, Helghast forces under General Joseph Lente took over the platform and Adams revealed his treachery to Vaughton before ordering a Helghast soldier to kill the General. With the platform under Helghast control, Adams used the platform to destroy the ISA Fortress and covered up his treachery by framing Vaughton as the traitor along with his allies such as Captain Jan Templar, and further sowing chaos among the ISA. Adams' treachery, however, was discovered by a team of soldiers, led by Templar, due to the spy Colonel Gregor Hakha among their group, and they attempted to reach the platform and stop him from destroying the UCA fleet. While waiting for the UCA to arrive, Adams was informed about Templar's activities (such as destroying a code 3-3 fire base) and sets up a trap to lure Templar's team to a Helghast base, where they falsely believed Adams will be there. However, the ambush failed and Templar's team emerged unscathed, much to Adams' anger. This show of failure prompted Lente to personally confront Templar and his team, and implied to Adams that Visari will lose favor for the ISA traitor. Adams eventually lost his anger by repeatedly smashing his underling's head for bringing news of Templar's team's continued success of hindering the Helghast's invasion. After learning about Lente's death at the hands of Templar's team, Adams is slightly pleased that Lente could not stop them either, but knowing that Templar's team will likely reach him soon, he have the platform sealed down and double his guard in anticipation. Eventually the UCA arrives and Adams destroyed one of the ships with the platform's defenses. The fleet retaliated quickly by bombarding the station. When Templar's team has infiltrated the platform and confronted Adams, the traitor goes into a mad rant about the "visions" Visari has shown him, and states that he knows that he cannot stop the UCA fleet now and claims that his death will not solve anything, as the Helghast will never give up on their conquest of Vekta. A battle ensues in which Adams attempted to escape but is wounded in the process. As the platform began to break up from the UCA's bombardment, Adams tries to crawl away but is crushed to death by falling debris. Characteristics Stuart Adams exudes a malevolent presence. Even before he reveals his treachery, he acts devious and threatens one of the platform workers who gives him disappointing news about General Vaughton. When he revealed his treachery to Vaughton, he shows no remorse for what he has done and seems to enjoy this with a sadistic grin. He has a dislike of General Lente, who constantly insults him for being non-Helghast and his failures to stop Templar and his team. He is quite pleased when Lente is killed. Over the course of Killzone, Adams seems to be getting ever more insane and paranoid, due to Templar embarrassing his efforts in front of the Helghast. When the same platform worker tells him that Templar's team managed to cause absolute havoc on some Helghast forces, Adams loses it, and brutally beats the worker for not telling him what he wants to hear. He seems to accept his fate when Templar arrives, merely ranting that killing him will not save Vekta. It is unknown what turned him to the Helghast, but most likely it was because he felt sympathy for them as he believes the ISA to be corrupt that he even denies himself as a traitor. He has some combat skills as can be seen when he tries to kill Templar's team. Templar calls him a murderer, traitor and a coward, which makes Adams become more paranoid, as he has been shunned by the Helghast as well. He claims that there is never any sympathy or remorse for the traitor. Description Adams has long, almost dreadlock-like hair and a small goatee. He has striking and menacing facial features. He wears a gray and green uniform unlike any ISA outfit seen in the series. It seems to have to do with his position and that the SD platform crew have likely a different uniform. His uniform is somewhat decorated, and has areas of dark brown stripes on the uniform, namely the shoulders which symbolise some kind of leadership and authority and he has a red band around his left arm. His voice sounds quite sadistic and evil. Gallery General-adams.jpg Trivia *Its hard to notice for some at first but you actually fight Adams at the end of the game. When you are about to escape the ship and there are still some Helghast left, Adams can be seen with elite Helghast soldiers shooting at you. He goes down pretty quickly and after they are all dead the game is over. *Even though he doesn't appear to be wearing armor, General Adams is roughly as durable as one of his own Helghast Bodyguards, requiring up to 20 rounds of M82 Assault Rifle fire to bring down. Despite being Vektan military, he wields a Helghast StA-52 Assault Rifle in combat. * In Killzone HD, there is an achievement/trophy for killing him with a hand grenade. *Adams is briefly mentioned when Dwight Stratson reveals himself to be his accomplice in Killzone: Liberation. ru:Стюарт_Адамс Category:ISA Category:Killed-in-Action Category:Antagonists Category:Vektan Category:Killzone characters Category:Men